Salvation of The Weeping Earth
by Eternity456
Summary: When I was alone, sorrowful, feeling truly lost in this darkness and began to despair, prepared to finally give up he appeared. He is my love, my protector, and my salvation. He shines his crimson light down upon me from the heavens lighting my path, when we are together there is truly nothing we can't do. This is the tale of the Primordial of Earth and her Crimson Moon.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Percy Jackson and the Olympians or any other elements used in the story

**Salvation of The Weeping Earth**\- **Prologue**

* * *

**Crimson Moon**

* * *

Sadness permeated the air and the cries of a woman could be heard as she witnessed the devastation caused by a war between children of the Olympian Gods. The woman crying had an ethereal beauty about her she has dark skin, long black hair that reached down to her ankles, beautiful green eyes, and rather a large breast.

The woman's attire consisted merely of a forest green chiton she wore no footwear; the weeping woman was known as Gaea the primordial of earth, mother of the Titans and Giants, and former wife of Ouranos and Tartarus. (she looks like Scheherazade from fate grand order)

Her tears continued to fall as she bore witness to the damage caused by the atomic bombs dropped on Nagasaki and Hiroshima. The bombs killed thousands and scarred the earth with the radiation left behind.

She could feel the damage they did to her body over the years she had to watch as both man and the gods ruin her. The very gods who are supposed to safeguard the world constantly caused problems whether it be through their hubris or anger. And the way they treated their children upset her greatly. She already disliked the Olympians for what they had done to her children the Titans even though she knew how terrible some of her children were and knew deep down they had to be stopped she still loved them and didn't wish for them to be cast into Tartarus. So, she tried to get rid of the gods just as she had done to Ouranos with the help of Kronos.

"Though that didn't work out for me and it cost me, my children, I had with that bastard Tartarus." Thought Gaia as she wiped her tears and looked at the moonlight sky in salmon challis national forest.

She really hated thinking of her ex-husbands they were both terrible to her as well as to their children and saw their children as disappointments. Gaia sighed

Gaia looked at the moon then spoke in a cry of desperation, "can someone, anyone please help to make those impudent gods pay, to protect me, to truly love me and be with me."

After a few minutes of silence Gaia thought sadly,"hah there is no one like that for me."

She was about to leave when suddenly she heard; "I wouldn't be so sure there is no one like that for you my caerulein world."

"Who said that!?" shrieked Gaia as she sensed no one nearby.

The voice responded, "why don't you look up and you will see who you are looking for."

Gaia looked up and saw that the moon had become crimson like that of fresh blood, she suddenly realized it was the crimson moon that was communicating with her.

"How" whispered Gaia this was the first time she ever witnessed such a thing as she thought the moon was just a barren celestial body.

The crimson moon responded, "I am like you, but at the same time I am not. I am a primordial, an ultimate one, also known as an Aristoteles. Though you can call me Naruto my lady and I have been observing you and the rest of the denizens here."

Gaia is shocked by this Naruto why had she never heard or meet him until now an unknown being such as this do any of her siblings know of this Naruto? Does her mother know?

After getting over her shock Gaia remembered what he said earlier and asked, "what do you mean? Who would love me, protect me, and destroy those who would be my enemies?"

Naruto responded an in an amused voice, "why me, of course, my dear I have watched you for the longest of time I have seen how you loved your family though you do have certain problems when making decisions regarding them. I have seen how you tried to make things right when you helped Rhea protect Zeus. I know that despite all the problems you may have caused you were only a mother who tried to help her children. And I have come to care for you over the years."

A tear streamed down Gaia's cheek as she listened to him.

Naruto continued to speak, "I do wish to court you if you allow it and I will help you with your desires as well. All you must do is allow me to come to earth."

Gaia listens to him and thinks "could he be what I have been waiting for could he be my love, protector, my salvation or will he only hurt me as those in the past have done."

While Gaia was having an inner conflict on what she should do Naruto watched on in silent contemplation as he already knew what she would do. She had been alone and scorned for so long whether it be because of her actions or the jealousy of others that he would appear like the light at the end of a dark tunnel.

Naruto broke out of his musings when Gaia suddenly asked, "why do you need my permission to come here?"

"Hmm now, how should I answer that?" thought Naruto.

A long time ago a powerful being created a barrier around the earth to keep certain powers away from it. I believe you know this being as Chaos she did not want other alien presences meddling with her creations so she made it that only way a being such as myself or others apart from the residence here to step foot on the earth was to be invited in.

Seeing understanding dawning on Gaia's face, Naruto asks, "so do you accept my offer?"

A look of hope appears on Gaia's face as she asks, "will you truly love me, protect me, grant my wishes, and love any future children we may have no matter what?"

He responds, "Yes."

"Then yes you may come to earth, my love." responds Gaia

For a moment time seems to have frozen and the moon shines in bright crimson light then stops. A portal of darkness suddenly opens in front of her and out steps an incredibly handsome man standing 6'0 feet with an athletic build. He has crimson red hair with mixes of black and yellow tips that reaches to his shoulders. His eyes are red like beautiful rubies though for a moment she could have sworn they flickered to cerulean. He also possesses three whiskers like marks on each cheek. He wore grey pants with no shoes, and a black shirt with a necklace with a green gem and spiral on it.

"Well, my love, I am here." spoke Naruto.

Gaia rushes to him she gives him a passionate kiss and holds him.

"Now that we are face to face I suppose a reintroduction is an order I am Naruto U. Brunestud" he says.

Seeing him finish Gaia responds, "I am Gaia."

Naruto smiles then say, why don't we leave now I believe its time we got to know each other better.

Gaia smiles and nods.

Naruto then opens another portal of darkness that they step into and leave.

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

I hope you enjoyed the prologue so yes the main pairing is Naruto x Gaia though another woman may join the pairing I'm leaning towards Nyx, but I'm not sure if I will do that.

Anyways what did you guys think? This is pretty much my first time writing a story like this

please review and let me know

p.s no flames please just constructive criticism thanks


	2. Chapter 2

I'm glad you guys like the story well here is chapter 2 hope you guys enjoy

Oh and just to remind you guys Gaia looks like Scheherazade from Fate Grand Order I will post what the characters look

like at the bottom well enjoy

* * *

A portal suddenly opens and out steps two people a man with crimson hair with black & yellow tips and woman with long flowing black hair if anyone were watching they would see that both were extremely attractive possessing an otherworldly beauty about them as well as an air of extreme power.

Naruto smiles as he watches Gaia take in the scenery to where they have just arrived.

"Where are we beloved," she asks while taking in the breathtaking sight before her. They were currently standing on a beautiful beach watching the sun begin to rise over the horizon.

"We are in a place called Big Sur its a rugged and mountainous section of the Central Coast of California between Carmel Highlands and San Simeon, where the Santa Lucia Mountains rise abruptly from the Pacific Ocean." He says amused while watching the sunrise.

"You likely could not tell where we were instantaneously because of the technique I used to transport us here it can be disorienting to first-timers." He says while seeing an expression of understanding appears on her face.

"Not that I mind the scenery, but why have you brought us here and how did you know of this place I know of this place." She says with a look of confusion.

* * *

**-Gaia Pov—**

Many thoughts were running through my head how could he possibly know of this place I know he said he has been watching us, but for how long exactly? And what is he really, he said he was a primordial like me and at the same time not.

Just what is an Aristoteles? An Ultimate One? So many questions and yet no answers come to my mind. I break from thoughts when I hear him speak.

* * *

"Simple really one of my powers allows me to descend into the dreams of others no matter if they are mortal or not." He says with a serene smile on his face.

Understanding dawned upon her features and she replied, "I see."

**Gaia Pov—**

So that's how he knows he has likely been obtaining information from mortals, monsters and gods alike. I wonder just how much he knows.

* * *

"And I brought us here so that we could get to know one another better and I felt the change in scenery would good. Now I know you have questions for me so ask away?" says Naruto

"Yes, thank you," she responds

"First I must ask what is an Ultimate one?" she asks with a curious look on her face.

"An Ultimate one is the strongest lifeform of its planet, essentially the planets themselves we are often referred to as Aristoteles or Types." He responds.

She nods to this then asks, "earlier when you are like me, but at the same time not what did you mean?"

Naruto smiles at her then says, "I was not born a primordial rather I was a human albeit an extremely powerful one who ascended to this position."

A shocked look appears on Gaia's face and she whispers, "impossible."

He chuckles at her then says, "I suppose I should tell my story on the day I was born in a village called Konoha it was one of the five great villages located in the land of fire in a place called the Elemental Nations."

"Where are these Elemental Nations I have never heard of it before?" she says.

He chuckles then says, "I would be surprised if you did it's in another dimension far from here and reaching it would be no easy feat."

"The Elemental nation was a beautiful place nature was really dominate there, there was not any pollution like it is here I believe you would have enjoyed it there. Though the land was constantly embroiled in warfare." He said with a nostalgic look on his face as he observed the sunrise.

"Anyways on the day, I was born the village was attacked by an extremely powerful beast a nine-tailed fox known as Kurama. Now, this was no ordinary nine tails as this fox was a fragment of the primordial god of the elemental nations known as the Jubi. The Jubi was power incarnate, but one day it was defeated in battle then split into 9 separate beings by a man who came to be known as the sage of six paths." Says Naruto

"The sage then bequeathed energy called chakra, which was actually the energy of the Jubi to the people there in an effort to connect people together an bring peace through something he called ninshu." He says

"Though this didn't go as he had planned as it only made their wars more destructive in my personal opinion the sage made a foolish decision giving such power while not truly understanding the nature of humans." He says with a frown etched on his face.

"But it's all in the past now back to my story the nine tails an extremely powerful existence could raise tsunami's and flatten mountains with just a swish of its tails. To defeat the Kyuubi the village leader sealed it inside of an infant, that baby was me and the village leader was my father." He says with a sad smile.

Shock quickly overcomes Gaia's features as she had never heard of such a thing being done before.

He continues to talk, "Due to this I didn't have the best of childhoods as the people saw me as Kurama himself, but I persevered through it and came to know a type of love as well as peace of a sort. Though that did not last as a certain organization known as the Akatsuki began to collect the 9 fragments of the Jubi known as the Biju they were sealed within humans that were known as jinchuriki or power of the human sacrifice."

"Jinchuriki were used as war deterrents because they could draw upon the strength of the Biju sealed within them, they were usually treated with disdain if not outright hostility." He says as he closes his eyes with a pained expression as if remembering something painful.

* * *

-**Gaia Pov—**

Truly Naruto's story is fascinating, and I agree with him on the actions of this Sage of Six Paths truly an arrogant being who did he think he was giving such power like its candy especially while not understanding how humans would use it truly a fool.

And the hubris of those humans knows no bounds using fragments of a primordial in such a way then shunning what they have created truly human stupidity never ceases to amaze me.

Suddenly seeing the pained expression on his face, I hug him I cannot stand to see his face marred with such an expression.

* * *

"I still don't like recalling those days." Thought Naruto when he suddenly feels Gaia hugging him, he looks down and sends her a grateful smile.

He went on to say, "The Akatsuki were incredibly powerful and resourceful before anyone really took notice 8 of the 9 were already captured and extracted resulting in the death of the hosts. When they came for me, I killed them and destroyed nearly all the Akatsuki, before their leader revealed himself. He called himself Madara to emulate the legendary warrior and strike fear into his enemies."

"The faker threatened the nations with war unless they handed me over naturally, they didn't comply as he already had 8 of the 9 Biju under his control, they didn't want him to gain even more power, so war commenced." He says while looking into her eyes.

"The 5 great villages banded together to fight the fake, but he proved to be too much with the 8 Biju under his command and the army he created from their power. So, I went to confront him to put an end to the war." Naruto says

"My battle with him was intense mountains crumbled, the land was completely changed because of the destruction left in the wake of our fight. We were neck in neck, but it was plain to see that I would be the victor of our battle. He may have had 8 of 9, but I had the most powerful of them on my side so in a last-ditch effort to defeat me he decided to reform the Jubi while not possessing the Kyuubi within me this proved to be his downfall." Spoke Naruto with a frown on his face and his fist clenching.

"The Jubi was truly a monster when reformed it ran wild because it did not have the complete essence it rampaged and destroyed everything. When the fake Madara tried to control it he failed, and it tore him apart leaving him for dead. I faced the beast to try to protect my loved ones, but it proved too strong for me to fight head-on with brute force, so I decided to seal it within me." He said as his face was set in grim determination.

He continued to speak, "Though this did not go as I planned as the fake Madara with his last bit of strength used a technique named Kamui which effected space-time to try to send me away from the nations in one last act of spite. The technique caused me to slip and instead of the Jubi being sealed within me it began to degrade and explode releasing its energy and vaporizing everything within the area. I survived only because of the Kamui which was affected by the potent chakra hurling me into a dimensional void." He says with a pained expression.

"I really don't like remembering that it was truly one of the worst pains I have ever been in being torn apart by the Kamui and the hazardous environment of the void eating away at me was not pleasant." Thought Naruto with a pained expression still on his face.

"Are you alright beloved." Asks Gaia after seeing his expression.

"Yea just recalling how painful that experience was." He says

"I suppose I should finish my story now there is only a little left." He says

She nods and pays close attention to the rest of the story.

Naruto begins to speak, "While hurdling through the dimensional void I ended up going through a portal that led to the moon. It was here that I met him the original Ultimate one of the Moon Brunestud."

He continues to say, "Brunestud was an arrogant bastard, but he did have his moments of compassion and kindness. He was a dignified man with golden hair and his eyes were crimson like fresh blood, he gave off a mysterious aura that made others wither or bow down." (Imagine Gilgamesh from Fate stay night or zero)

The confusion was written all over Gaia's face she asks, "What happened to him? And how did you become an Aristoteles? And why did you end up on the moon?"

"Well I'll start with how I ended up on the moon, due to the barrier Chaos created around the earth made it extremely difficult to downright impossible to enter without invitation whether it be from the stars or other dimensions not connected to the earth. So, when I got close to the barrier it pushed me away to another portal." He says with a gentle smile while looking into her eyes.

Naruto then chuckles and says, "And as for Brunestud that's quite simple to answer I absorbed him into myself and became the new Aristoteles." A look of shock overcame her features she was about to speak but remained silent to hear the rest.

"When I arrived on the moon it sent a massive shockwave of power out. Brunestud took notice of it and an interest in me. He originally was a complete asshole and only helped heal me because he thought I could provide a good challenge for him." He says with a scowl

"But over the years we became friends and had a bit of a rivalry as he was simply lonely and desired a friend although he would never admit it. Our time together came to an end though as another Aristoteles appeared having taken notice of my appearance on the moon." He continues

"A battle quickly ensued as the Ultimate one of Mercury tried to kill and absorb me as soon as it saw me. It had a build like a spider's, it was forty meters tall capable of shifting its form to something like a UFO. It was covered with an outer skin." Says Naruto

"Type Mercury was truly a monster nothing short of beings on the level of a primordial would have been able to defeat it, If Brunestud hadn't been there then it would have killed me." He says with a frown on his face.

"Just thinking about that day makes my blood boil," he says with an expression of rage written all over his face and a clenched fist.

**Flashback**

Location

Far above the Earth's Atmosphere: Moon

"No matter how many times I see it this castle you built is still awesome Brunestud," Naruto says with a smile on his face he was wearing grey pants no shoes a black an orange cloak with a black shirt with a red spiral on it and a necklace with a green gem and spiral on it.

Naruto was currently standing in the throne room of the Silver Millennium a massive castle Brunestud created on the moon.

"Of course, did you expect anything less from one such as me." Responds Brunestud with a smug smile.

"Ok no need to get even more full of yourself," Naruto says with a chuckle

Brunestud was wearing a white trench coat, black shirt and grey pants with black boots. He looks at Naruto then smirks he was about to speak when suddenly both Naruto and Brunestud freeze having sensed the presence heading straight for the throne room.

The roof of the throne was suddenly destroyed, dust and debris begin to cover the room. Soon the dust clears to reveal a 40-meter ufo spider thing.

"What the hell is that? Some type of alien spider thing? Naruto says shocked while looking towards Brunestud for an answer.

Brunestud begins to speak with a frown etched on his face, "Its an Aristoteles like myself type Mercury I recall, but I don't know what it's doing here."

"Hey alien spider thing what are you doing?" asked Naruto with a confused face

The answer complete silence.

"Hey, didn't you hear me?" he asks again when suddenly Mercury lashes out and attacks Naruto with one of its bladed arms. Naruto dodges the attack then Brunestud goes an delivers a devastating punch which launches Mercury outside the castle onto the surface of the moon.

Brunestud turns to Naruto then says, "Clearly it isn't here to talk, hmm it likely showed up because it sensed your power back when you first arrived here you aren't hidden like the natives of the earth due to the barrier."

Naruto sighs then ask, "So it sensed me and came here, but what does it want exactly."

"Likely to absorb you into itself and take your power, Mercury was never the strongest of the Types so it may see you as a golden opportunity to boost its strength." He replied to Naruto with a frown still on his face.

"Let's just take care of this." He said

Naruto replied, "Fine let's do this." He then jumped out of the castle formed a massive rasenshuriken and threw it towards Mercury.

Sensing the danger Mercury shot a green an blue energy blast and destabilized the rasenshuriken making it go off early. It then fired another at Naruto who dodged it then went into his nine tails chakra mode then formed a staff made of a truth seeker ball so he could attack up close in personal.

Brunestud hopped down and joined Naruto they attack from both sides of Mercury trying to do as much damage as possible. Sensing the impending danger, it releases an energy field so that they can't get close.

**Flashback** **End**

"What happened next?" ask Gaia curiosity exuding from her.

They had both sat down on the beach at some point during the story and Gaia was snuggling closer to him.

"Well we got past the energy field pretty easily then we began to tear him apart the battle was going well for us, but I made a mistake." He says with a look of anger

He goes on to say, "I underestimated how tenacious Aristoteles can truly be when we defeated Mercury and I thought the battle over I let my guard down and it took the chance to run me through with one of its limbs and absorb my energy to regenerate."

"Mercury was torn into several pieces the only thing left was its severed right arm, a piece of its head and a bit of its upper torso. Yet it was still ready to continue fighting and because of my slip up Brunestud paid the price." Said Naruto with a sad expression as he closes his eyes recalling that event.

**Flashback**

"That was a difficult battle, but ultimately nothing we couldn't handle," Naruto says with a smile as he stretches a little.

Brunestud says nothing and just continues to look at the presumed corpse of Mercury.

"Hey, you alright? He asks

Suddenly Mercury's arm moved and was about to spear Naruto through his back.

Brunestud suddenly shouts, "Naruto watch out."

He turns his head and thinks, "Shit I can't dodge its to close I can't dodge in time."

Naruto is pierced through the heart by Mercury's arm he could feel his energy being sapped and his healing not working.

He could hear Kurama yelling his name, "**Naruto! Hang on I'm trying to heal you, but that thing is interfering.**"

He fell to the ground and could see Brunestud running over with a panicked look on his face. Brunestud ripped the arm out of him and obliterates and the rest of Mercury with a look of rage on his face.

Brunestud cradles his bloodied form and says, "You will not die here." A tear leaks down his face as he watches his only friend bleed to death.

"I guess this is it for me huh, we both know I'm not going to make I can feel Mercury's energy running through me stopping Kurama from healing me." He says with a resigned smile.

"No this won't be your end I will not allow it," says Brunestud with a look of determination on his face.

Naruto looks at him confused at what he was about to do then says, "You know you can't save me, what are you."

Naruto quiets as he observes him, Brunestud began to glow in a crimson light then seep into him. He looks at Naruto then says, "To save your life I'm going to merge with you we will become one person, you will become the new crimson moon and receive all of my knowledge."

Naruto's face frozen in shock and whispers, "You can't be serious." He gets louder and screams at Brunestud to stop, but he did not listen and soon the process was complete they became one.

Naruto's appearance had changed as he now had crimson red hair mixed with black and yellow tips.

"Why would you do this, my friend, I was the one who messed up you shouldn't have been the one to pay the price." He says with a sad expression

"I will never forget this or what you have done for me from this day forward I am Naruto U. Brunestud of The Crimson Moon. He says with a look of resolve on his face.

Flashback End

Gaia was crying on his shoulder while he rubbed her back soothingly to calm her and said, "Well that's my story so now tell me about you."

She wipes her tears away then says, "I'm sorry you had to go through such an ordeal, my love." Then gives him a kiss on and snuggles closer to him.

"It's alright I know Brunestud is still with me and now I have you." He says with a smile plastered on his face.

She offers a kind smile in return and then says, "I suppose I should tell my story now I was born from the void of chaos I was originally all alone until I asked for some company.

They continued to talk throughout the day exchanging stories and getting to know one another better and at the end, both began to feel as if they finally found the love I have been searching for.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and I know it may seem like Naruto and Gaia's relationship is moving a bit fast, but you have to recall she is desperate to be loved so she will do anything for the person showing her that and won't hold back her affections. Its kinda similar to the relationship haku had with zabuza. Though Naruto returns her affections because he is the same and has been alone for a long time.

BTW You can see I enjoy the type moon franchise

Brunestud( Appearance Gilgamesh Fate series)- wiki/Gilgamesh

Gaia(Scheherazade Fate Grand Order)- wiki/Caster_(Fate/Grand_Order_-_Scheherazade)

Type Mercury- wiki/Type_Mercury?file=

Silver Millennium- moon-shadow-1985/art/Moon-Kingdom-Castle-Palace-City-539881970

Please review and tell me what you like as well what I can improve on. NO FLAMES

NO FLAMES Just constructive criticism

NO FLAMES


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys sorry It took so long to update had a bit of a writers block. Anyways when you guys give reviews or pm me I would appreciate if you tell me what you like or don't like about the story and what I can approve upon. Not that you have a problem with the Mc being named Naruto I honestly don't see the problem with him being called Naruto, but whatever if you don't like don't read it. For those who enjoy the story here you go**

* * *

Salvation of The Weeping Earth Ch. 3

The morning sun rising in the sky revealed two figures one male the other female lying close together in bed. The woman begins to stir as the sun shined in her face, she rubs her eyes then slowly opens them. The woman in question is Gaia primordial of Earth and she was feeling rather good since she had a rather enjoyable night with her husband.

Gaia yawns then sat up a little revealing that both she and her husband are nude. She then stretches her muscles she then looks down at Naruto and smiles softly then thinks, "To think its been 60 years since we met, and you changed my world".

She then looks at her finger or rather the beautiful diamond ring on her finger and then giggles a little remembering how nervous he was when he proposed and the wedding that followed was truly wonderful especially the wedding night and the pleasure she felt.

Gaia looks at the rising sun, "No matter how many times I see this it's still amazing". She thought they were currently living on a floating palace she and Naruto created it was as big as a city and quite beautiful. (Imagine Dana Ananga's Palace from UQ Holder)

The Palace itself was covered by a barrier created Naruto and herself nothing would be able to find them, see the palace or even enter without their permission unless they were on the level of a primordial and could overpower them.

She moves to wake Naruto when she hears an explosion Gaia sighs then says, "do they have to make so much noise in the morning". She notices Naruto began to wake then smiles.

"Good morning my love", he says with a smile upon his face.

"Good morning to you as well darling", she replies

"It seems like the kids are getting into another argument again", she says with a frown.

Naruto sits up and says, "Well let's go see what they're fighting about this time.

They both get out of bed then move to grab their robes off the ground then head off to towards to explosions.

Scene Change

Two people were fighting while two more stood on the sidelines watching them shout obscenities at each other and throwing around enormous blast of energy four of them are female and one male. All of them possessed an ethereal beauty and presence that could not be matched even by most other divinities.

The woman shouting curses possessed long blond hair, red eyes, wearing a short-sleeve white shirt, short skirt with black stockings, and black boots. The other woman who was fighting her was her opposite she possessed long black hair, red eyes, wore a black shirt with a skull on it, jeans that hugged her body firmly, and black boots.

These two were releasing enough power that put most gods to shame the blond said, "you bitch! You will pay for what you've done I'm going to beat the shit out of you.

The black-haired one smirked and said, "hah I'd like to see you try.

Suddenly Naruto and Gaia arrive and see the destroyed courtyard and buildings. Gaia then yells, "Arcueid Uzumaki Brunestud, Altrouge Uzumaki Brunestud you stop this instant".

The now name Arcueid and Altrouge freeze when they hear their mother yell their full name knowing they were in deep trouble.

She then says, "Both of you get overhear now". She then turns to her other three children and says, "and you 2 why didn't you stop them, you know what I don't care get overhear as well".

Gaia looked down sternly at her children then said, "so does anyone want to explain why the courtyard and several buildings are destroyed".

All her children were silent until she looked at her eldest Sheba demanding an explanation. Sheba took more after her than her husband possessing the same dark skin, green eyes, and was more in tune with the earth than her other children. She wore a white shirt with a purple tie, black shorts, and black boots. (She looks like the Queen of Sheba From Fate grand order)

Sheba looked nervous while under her mother's gaze then spoke, "Altrouge ate the last of Arcueids ramen in front of her then wouldn't apologize when Arc asked then belched in her face".

She whipped her head in Altrouge's direction than said in a harsh tone, "Is this true?"

Alt looked nervous and sweated a little then said, "umm", but was cut off when her son Tenma who looked almost like a clone of Naruto except his hair was completely red, was in a ponytail that reached down to his back and had an ahoge. He also had her eyes and a darker tan he wore a black jacket, a blue shirt with a skull, jeans, and stylish gym shoes.

He said, "it's true she just wanted to rile Arc up enough so she would fight her".

"I see", she said then turned to Alt looking less than pleased upon hearing this

"For now, you four will clean up this mess then come to the meeting room we have some important news to discuss", she said while ignoring their grumbling.

She then looked to Altrouge narrowed her eyes and spoke, "Altrouge I will discuss your punishment later on".

Alt gulped and looked nervous, but nodded, nonetheless Gaia and Naruto then turn to go back to their room and get dressed.

"I figure we have a few hours before they finish and arrive at the meeting room so how about I turn your mood around and show you some love", said Naruto with a smile.

Gaia smiles at him then kisses him and continues towards their room with an extra sway in her hips.

Scene Change

"Now that we are all here its time, we finally move forward in our plans to get rid of the Olympians", said Naruto as he looked at his wife and children seated at the table.

"Finally, I was wondering when we were going to make a move", said Alt with a grin Arcueid seemed to agree if her matching grin was anything to go by.

"So, what are we going to do? A full-on assault I mean if we all attacked it would be easy to crush the Olympians, they aren't a match for any of us". Said Tenma with a curious look on his face.

"No, we are going to start taking away their allies, getting the demigods to side with us as well as gathering some of your half-siblings and getting your Aunts and Uncles to side with us". Said Naruto.

"Why we could easily take Olympus so why would we need our Aunts, Uncles and those weaklings that are, are half-siblings as well as demigods". Said Tenma with a raised brow not understanding why they would need to rely on them.

Gaia Pov

Sighing I look at my youngest he can be arrogant sometimes, but I can understand his confusion as just Naruto and myself could easily defeat the Olympians and their allies. Her children along with them would be overkill as they were far above any of her previous children or grandchildren. They were closer to a primordial in power as her children could fight her and Naruto evenly when they used 50% of their full power. Though they would still lose when we got serious, they are still young though.

Pov end

"We will require their help because we are trying to just cut away the cancerous parts of the Greco-Roman Pantheon not destroy it. Also, we don't want any of the other pantheons such as the Hindu or Shinto to try to make a move I may be powerful, but even I would lose if the Trimurti and Shinto primordial combined forces even with you guys here to help." Said Naruto with a serious face

There was a brief silence as everyone understood the gravity of the fact other Pantheons likely would want to payback the Greco-Roman for past slights.

"Ok I understand now", said Tenma as he realized how bad things could get if not handled properly especially if the Trimurti got involved Shiva especially. Shiva's power was immense he could easily match father's power if not surpass it.

"Now according to the intel, I was able to get Kronos is reforming he got some demigod named Luke a son of Hermes to steal Zeus master bolt, but it was recovered by Poseidon's son Percy Jackson." Said Naruto

"I think its time we start recruiting," he said.

"Your mother and I will get in contact with her siblings as well as the titans who don't wish to follow Kronos and some of the good ok Olympians. Sheba, I want you and Tenma to start trying to recruit the minor gods and other spirits. Altrouge and Arcued I want the two of you to monitor Kronos forces and see if you can get the demigods to side with us." He said

"Now that everyone knows their job lets start", he said while looking at his family seeing them nod.

Sheba and Tenma flashed away while Arcued and Altrouge sunk into a portal. Naruto turned to Gaia and said, "so which of your siblings shall we go see first?"

With a pensive look on her face, she said, "Nyx I think she will be the easiest to get on our side as she never cared for the Olympians or Kronos and we were rather close."

"Hmm ok that sounds good we can go to recruit Hades as well on the way there", he said while opening a portal to the underworld.

He held out his arm to her waiting for her to grab it and when she did, they walked through the portal.

Scene Change

Entrance to the underworld

Naruto and Gaia walk out of the portal and instantly notice the dead souls stranded here because they could not pay Charon. They walk up to him and as he notices their presences he freezes.

"What? Who are you?", asked Charon confused by the two in front of him.

"I am Naruto U. Brunestud and I believe you know my wife Gaia we need to see Hades so take us to his palace and ferry these souls across as well." He said while putting a bag full of gold drachma in Charon's hand.

Charon was surprised at the introduction he didn't know his aunt remarried again and to this man whose power seemed to be above even his mother and father. Her appearance is also different she looks a lot better than she did before.

They all got into the boat and Charon ferried them to Hades palace once they arrived Naruto paid Charon a little extra. He and Gaia hid their presence and power as they made their way into the Palace. They felt Hade's presence he was in the throne room along with Persephone talking.

They opened the doors, stepped into the room as well as stopped hiding their power. Hades looked at who was coming in and more importantly felt their power and was frozen he turned to see his wife was also frozen in place.

"Who are you two? And more importantly why are you here?" asked Hades warily

"Well I am Naruto U. Brunestud and this is my wife Gaia as for why we're here well it's to recruit you." He said while smirking at the shocked look on his face.

"Recruit me for what exactly?" Hades asked warily

"Why the rebirth of the Greco-Roman faction?" said Gaia with a smile

"We are going to cut out the cancerous parts of this pantheon and usher in a new era of prosperity. Aren't you tired of being treated in contempt by the Olympians? Having your children being looked at with suspicion and regarded as a disease. Zeus and Poseidon forced you to take an Oath along with them to not father any more demigods. Yet you are the only one who has abided by it." Said Naruto

"Join us and you will never be treated that way again, you will be respected. We will give you some time to think about our offer I hope you make the right decision." He said

Naruto and Gaia began to leave once they were at the door they stopped and he spoke, "if you accept my offer then say these words, I call forth Brunestud to bathe the world in his crimson moonlight."

They left the throne room leaving Hades and Persephone alone to contemplate the offer. Persephone suddenly spoke, "are you going to accept their offer?"

"I don't know, but you felt their power they could easily destroy Olympians and us, yet they are offering us a place among them. And what that man, Naruto said was not wrong." He said

They talked about it for a few hours before they came to a decision that was hopefully the right one.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed and sorry this chapter was so short the next one will be longer.**

**I have some Percy Jackson, Dresden Files, Naruto, Harry Potter, and Marvel challenges PM me if you are interested in doing them**


End file.
